<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Couch by FAiNTROS (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674435">Couch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FAiNTROS'>FAiNTROS (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Dream, Couch Sex, M/M, Smut, Top GeorgeNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FAiNTROS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Couch + Netflix Movie </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What could go wronggggggg.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Couch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An unfamiliar voice spoke out over quiet instrumental music adding onto the scene and dialogue. It only slightly distracted the older male from what was sitting in front of him, dark brown eyes started wanting to get closer. A taller blonde laid against the other side of the couch sinking into the soft cushions without a care in the world. His arms slung over the top, one overhanging George’s shoulder. </p><p>Of course the older male rolled his eyes playfully then slightly shifted towards the blond to get closer. Dream raised an eyebrow and a smug look on his face while he pulled George even closer.</p><p>A tiny kiss was brought to the tip George’s nose and his forehead leaving a small fuzzy feeling to ball up in his chest. He glared at the taller, pink dusting his cheeks. Two hands made their way to Dream hoodie and he was pulled by a glaring male into a kiss that soon enough turned rough. Eagerly the blonde pushed back with a force of his own. </p><p>Slowly George shifted closer to the taller male while still fighting desperately to push dominance forward. Usually it would end up in the taller males favor but as soon as the brunette slipped his hands under the clothing, lightly pressing against skin and tweaking his hardened bud. (I hate this, Screw it rare ships from now one NO MORE DREAMNOTFOUND HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA)</p><p>George slipped his tongue into the kiss pinning the younger down onto the couch. Dream let him explore his mouth and take over just for tonight. </p><p>They both pulled away just enough to pull off a soft hoodie and expose the blondes waiting chest. George soon pulled off his own light grey shirt over his head and tossed it somewhere in the room.  </p><p>He could feel the younger male shift his body so that he could reach George’s neck just enough to make it with a bite. </p><p>George knew what the blonde boy was trying to do, he was trying to make him weaker so that he could flip them over.</p><p>It elicited a moan from his mouth before he pushed Dream back dark eyes heavy in lust. “You really think I’m going to give you control that easily?” A husky lower voice George put on to make Dream tense silently sounded in the room. </p><p>It worked just enough for him to catch signs of weakness coming from Dream expressions, just a little push. His head dove to the blonde collarbone lightly grazing hot breaths and occasional nips to the delicate skin. He could faintly hear small whimpers come from Dream. George pushed his hips against the taller male grinding down slowly continuing with teasing the younger.</p><p>After about a few minutes he pulled away to check up on Dream and it was a sight to see. List clouded green eyed, his expression displayed pleasure. Face fully dusted in scarlet red blush.</p><p>“Oh how I am going to ruin you.” The short male muttered under his breath biting back down on the other side of the blonde neck. Dream barely caught the words leaving George’s mouth, he barely got to think of them especially when a hand dove into his pants and underwear stroking him slowly.</p><p>He let out a groan arching his back slightly as he felt cloth loosen from his waist and pulled downward. The lips on his neck left a lingered breath as the male above him slipped his jeans and boxers off. A small whimper could be heard and that had the brunette chuckle. “It’s okay I’ve got you.”</p><p>George’s eyes were on the living room table drawer, his hand left the naked boy in front of him to grab something inside the wooden drawer. Dream waited patiently, craving the feeling of being filled and the pleasure that subsided it. A cap being opened had him squirm, he knew that sound. </p><p>George lubed up two of his fingers while lifting up the blondes legs to get a view of his hole. Without warning he eased one finger into the taller male hearing moan leave his mouth. Slowly he added the second finger after noticing the younger male was fully ready. </p><p>Dream could feel slim fingers brush up against his prostate, triggering him to arch his back with his legs still raised. His head laid against the arm of the couch while he let out throaty and needy moans. The older male stretched him still searching for that specific spot inside the boy. He hit the spot exactly when the blonde let out the loudest moan he’s done this evening.</p><p>Finally after George had deemed him stretched enough he pulled away from the younger who let out a loud whine in disagreement which was instantly silenced by a hard glare. The sound of jeans falling to the ground had the blondes mind running wild, hips thrusting upward in an attempt to keep the attention on him.</p><p>The blondes back laid flushed against the soft cushions of the couch, he was helpless beneath the brunette who’d taken control with a lust filled kiss. Something was pushed against his entrance, with a small nudge it would be inside him, so far George had tried to tease him by taking this slow. Leaving Dream and moaning and a needy mess whilst he waited for the next thing to happen.</p><p>Now he was a bit pissed at the brunette for not being faster, when Dream tops its fast and rough but George seemed to like taking everything in. Green eyes met brown with a slightly annoyed look as the brunette raised an eyebrow suggesting he speak out. “George I swear to god. I will flip this whole thing around if you d- Ah~!”</p><p>His sentence was cut off at the feeling of George’s dick burying deep inside him, awfully close to touching his prostate, and it destroyed him. His moan was loud and long, trailing off while he felt a visible pain in the form of a slightly burning feeling. Traces of pleasure overtook his mind while he drowned in ecstasy.</p><p>George scanned Dreams face for any sign of pain or wanting to stop. It wasn’t very often that he let him top so the brunette had to be careful with him, at least for now. His breath hitched while he let out groans, the blonde felt amazing around his cock.  </p><p>“Please. Please...” Dream whispered shakily, pleasure invoking his words.</p><p>George’s eyes glinted with a predatory look as he lowered his voice slightly to have some command over the younger male who starred in anticipation. “Please what? Use your words or I won’t do anything.”</p><p>The voice echoed in Dreams head, playing off like it was in a taunting manner. Yet the way he spoke out had him squirming and whining to be fucked even more. His voice sounded so weak to himself it almost felt foreign. “S-so full p~ah please move..”</p><p>He called out in whispers which finally lead the older male to finally thrust slowly into the younger male. Not quite the speed that the green eyed male would have preferred in his mind but it was enough to have him cry out the older males name in pure bliss. </p><p>George was trying his best to take it slower for the blonde but at this point he was tired of watching Dream taunt him with the same expression of smugness written on his face. As if trying to challenge or test him, Do your worst.</p><p>His hips pushed back as he pulled out immediately leaving Dream confused until a second later he’s filled up completely again. George was now thrusting deeper and much faster than earlier, holding the younger male down. Every ounce of smaug on the blondes face was wiped away, now not being able to do anything but moan and gasp at the feelings that overtook his mind.</p><p>George purposely missed Dreams prostate each time he thrusts forward, trying to pull out begs to be ruined from Dreams mouth. After hearing just enough he complied, starting to roughly fuck into the blonde beneath him.</p><p>He had hit his prostate right on when he heard the blond scream out in pleasure, closing his eyes and arching his back. The brunette pushes the blonds legs high to get even deeper and press harder against the spot that sent him screaming. </p><p>The sensation was overwhelming for Dream as George thrusted fast, heavily panting while his thrusts got sloppy. A feeling balled up in his stomach when he felt himself finally let go and released. George followed almost immediately afterwards spilling into Dream when he felt the blond clench around him, milking his fluids. </p><p>His eyes laid down on the male under him as he collapsed down into the blonde's bare chest. Dream underneath him with bunches of love marks all around his neck that will stay for a while. A matching one on his own neck left a happy feeling in his head until he realized it was too high to cover up. He was supposed to stream tomorrow. With a face cam.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wooooo I’m a spooky ghosttttt</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>